epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeGamer/Death Battle (Parody)! Episode 1 - Deadpool vs Deathstroke
This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by the ERB wiki. Go to www.epicrapbattlesofhistory.com for the best wiki in the world. Note Bold - Wiz (AG) Italics - Boomstick (Lab Tux) The Intro Ah, comic book superheroes, in my opinion some of the best parts of the comics. ''Such as Deadpool, the iconic Marvel super-villain.'' And Deathstroke, the DC awesomeness. ''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!' Deadpool '''Wade Wilson A.K.A. Deadpool is one of Marvel's most well known villains. '''He is a psycho, but he didn't start out that way. Although not much is known about his early life, it is known that his Mom and Dad died when he was just a kid. He then joined a project titled "Project X." From what we know, nothing says what the crap happened there, but some harsh stuff must have happened, because know he is skilled in most every type of fighting. ''Deadpool can use a variety of weapons inculding guns, grenades, knives, and katanas. But he can learn to use any weapon known to mankind in under five minutes. ''Woah! Every weapon? Even kitten guns? ''For the last time, Boomstick, those don't exist! ''Also, Mr. Dead P. over here can use an ablity called "Regenerative Healing Factor" where he can heal fatal injuries that happen to him! ''Yes, Boomstick. But he can also use a variety of other ablilities. He can not be possessed, and has superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and speed. Even with all that awesomeness, he's a coward. He's scared of cows, shaving, and Taco Bell. But even with those flaws, Deadpool is a force to be reckoned with. ''Oh yeah, and he breaks the fourth wall alot. ''Shh, Boomstick, it's time for us to talk about Deathstroke. Deathstroke Deathstroke is another iconic comic book villain, from DC. 'He entered the army when he was sixteen; lying about his age. 'Apparently he was just born strong, as it says that the army instructors were amazed at his awesome strength. 'Actually, Boomstick, he had a military enhancement procedure that gave him enhanced intellect, reflexes, speed, stamina, strength, and senses. 'He also has a healing factor, but unlike Deadpool's, it can't heal fatal inguries. 'He is also very skilled in boxing, jinjitsu, karate, and ninjitsu. 'He is also a very skilled swordsman, slashing his way through all the challenges. He uses the Promethium Sword, a er... sword... made out of promethium... 'Promethium is also the material Cyborg is made out of.' None of us care, Wiz. The promethingy is a material that is capable of absorbing energy. 'Deathstroke is a smart, strong, and skilled fighter, and can take on most every challenge. 'Mr. Death S. just might be one of the strongest comic villains alive.' Get ready Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. ''But first, I gotta go research Epic Rap Battles of History!'' Ad Have you ever been to Wikia.com Boomstick? ''Why yes I have. Well, have you ever seen I complex, genius, and awesome wiki? ''No, all the wikis are boring, out-of-style, and lame. ''Well then you should visit the ERB wiki. It has all you need to know about Epic Rap Battles of History. '''''Wow! I love that show! Go to epicrapbattlesofhistory.com to see this awesomeness for yourself. C'mon, do it! What are you waiting for? Oh that's right! A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! The battle *Deathstroke is just walking down the street until he sees Deadpool* Deathstroke: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU, RIP-OFF! Deadpool: WHO YOU CALLING RIP-OFF? Announcer: FIGHT! *The battle begins with both of them fists together, using all their strength to try to topple the other* *Deadpool secretly pulls out a gun* Deathstroke: What is that? Deadpool: *mumbles* Gun. *mumbles* Deathstroke: What? *Deadpool shoots Deathstroke multiple times* *Deathstroke dodges it with his advanced reflexes* *Deathstroke pulls out Promethium Sword and knocks Deadpool to the ground with it* Deathstroke: Please, you didn't even put up a fight. Deadpool: Fool, you don't know who you're dealing with. *Deadpool gets up and knocks Deathstroke to the ground, putting his foot on his chest, not letting him get up* *Deadpool then shoots Deathstroke multiple times* Deathstroke: FOOL! *Deathstroke then pushes Deadpool to the ground* Deathstroke: This shall be your last breath. *Deathstroke pulls out his Promethium Sword and stabs Deadpool with it* *Deathstroke looks down and nothing's there on the ground* Deathstroke: Did... did... I kill him...? Deadpool: Nah. *Deathstroke looks behind him and Deadpool's just there chilling* Deathstroke: Bu... bu... but how? Deadpool: A magician never reveals his secrets. Deathstroke: EEEEEERRRRRRGH! *Deathstroke charges at Deadpool* *Deathstroke smashes Deadpool through multiple buildings* Deadpool: Ergh! Oh my God... I... I can't get up... Deathstroke: Really? Deadpool: Nope. *Deadpool then gets up and charges at Deathstroke making him fly through the air* *He then runs fast enough to catch up to where Deathstroke fell* *While Deadpool was charging, Deathstroke impaled him with his sword* Deadpool: Fool. You can never beat me. Deathstroke: Wait, why are we fighting? Deadpool: Oh, some guy named AwesomeGamer is writing all this. Deathstroke: Oh, okay. *They then both charge at each other as strong as they could* *They were struggling to even live with the pain until Deadpool pulled out a gun and shot Deathstroke* *The impact and pain of the hits made him fall down to his death* Announcer: K.O.! After-battle thingy Woah. That, was. AWESOME. '''Deathstroke may have more intellegence and is stronger emotion-wise, but Deadpool was stronger phyisically, and had more skill and strategy. ''Well. I'm still amazed at how awesome that was.'' The winner of this battle is Deadpool. Next time on Death Battle! *You see a portal being shot on screen* *Gordon Freeman comes out* Category:Blog posts